A Loveless Ending
by The King
Summary: After a terrible tragedy, Itachi and Sasuke move away, Itachi falls into his own addictions, while Sasuke finds an irresistable one of his own...how long before it's too late? Violence/Drugs/Lemons/Death/& much more...Sasuke/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**A Loveless Ending**

-Chapter 1-

-Above the Influence-

Black lashes opened with a long and silent screaming resistence, as if begging to never open again. Piercing, black, and swallowing eyes were open, longing to be closed forever. Long, silky hair framed sculpted lines to his tiny, petite mouth. With his gorgeous looks, some would see him as a god of depression.

With the look the man was so adamantly giving the video camera in the poorly lit room, you wouldn't have seemed to have noticed the background, the documentary was being held in their basement, a white room with concrete walls everywhere, it seemed. One light, squarely in the middle on the top, flickering every five minutes or so. It was cold, damp, _sound proof, _by the looks of it.

Focusing the camera over the next few agonizing minutes, the man noticed Itachi hadn't moved an inch, never letting his eyes waver from the eye of the camera.

It nearly made him openly cringe, he didn't know a man alive today who would be comfortable with another man with that look in the same room, let alone, interviewing him. It was downright, creepy. But, also, upped his interest that much more.

The button was then turned into a world full of red as the main question was asked.

"Where to begin, well, Itachi, you may start where you like." The man said quietly.

Dark rings surrounded black eyes, leaning his face forward, he reluctantly began, after what seemed several minutes with the tension.

"I suppose we start from the very beginning, from when Sasuke was sixteen, always looking up to me, little did he know that was the worst possible thing he could do to himself." Itachi exclaimed...

And now...the story begins...

–

It was July 23rd, Sasuke's sixteenth birthday to be exact. Traditionally around the family table, his father and mother being absently dead. And only his own company to aid him. There was no cake. No candles. No presents. No one.

The house was cold and empty. And he liked it that way. Everything was in boxes, all of his and Itachi's personal items. They were moving. His parents were murdered three weeks ago, quite brutally, it hadn't bothered him all that much though, in fact, Sasuke had yet to shed a single tear. He never even wondered who had done it. Why?

Well, that was because he simply knew who had done it. It was particularly obvious. He almost wanted to laugh at the irony.

Itachi was out driving the moving van to 'their new home' as Itachi put it. Sasuke did none of the helping, too stubborn, lazy, and uninterested.

"_I thought you had muscle under all that clothing. How wrong I was." His older brother smirked, as he walked out with another box._

_The boy who was blushing under his big sweatshirt, just erected his middle finger enough for Itachi to see and snicker. Some people never change. _

And then the van pulled up to the curb, Sasuke already knew he was there, he felt his brother's unmistakable aura outside before he turned the corner. He already wanted away.

Getting very slowly up with his rucksack slinging on his shoulder, he made his way for the sidewalk, 'Goodbye, City of Rain, hello Konoha.'

–

Well, for a house to be considered rich in a poor neighborhood, Itachi had outdone himself. The three story house was remarkable, even the snooty little brother had to admit. The house was on top of the hill, farthest away from the school, annoying, but necessary. And, he had only seen the front of the mansion.

The mile long driveway was nice and isolated, which he definitely liked, it was made of a gray stone, and looked expensive. The frontal garden had exotic flowers and brushes, the grass was healthy and there were birds.

Eventually, there was a gate that was code activated, something Sasuke was sure to remember. Lamp posts lined the stone that would be surrounding the cars until the garage was presented, which they hadn't walked in yet, Sasuke was still inspecting the outside of the house.

It was half glass, with the familiar stone pattern lining the bottom, to the side of the garage, a pair of white spiraled stairs met the second floor, onto a porch square in the middle of the house, since it was at an angle, it was a small porch, but was marked with a white lining then went along the many windows.

Above the porch was another porch that was surely to the master bedroom, as to the left was another one, white curtains flowed through, as the expensive white wood was designed all throughout the phenomenal house.

Once Sasuke felt slightly belittled at gaping at his own house, he shut his mouth and walked in silently, as Itachi rolled his eyes but followed him wordlessly.

Taking out the key, he unlocked the door, letting it creak open, exposing it's material self to dark orbs. Although, inwardly, Sasuke was gaping again, he didn't show it. Nervously, he itched his leg through his worn jeans and stepped forward. His shoes stepped soundlessly upon the floor, and that was when the raven got _the_ feeling. Something was wrong with this place.

It was a gut feeling. Not particularly with the house as it was haunted or something, but he knew that something was wrong. Just. Wrong. As in nothing was wrong right _now. _But, it soon would be, he knew some terrible things were gonna happen if he stayed there. He turned to his brother worriedly, "I never ask you for anything, and I mean anything, but, can we not stay here Itachi?"

There was no fear in his voice, but had he knew at the time that if his fear openly expressed would have helped the cause then he would have gladly voiced it.

Itachi eyed him suspiciously, "Why do you suddenly say this now?"

Little did Sasuke know, Itachi had felt it too, and all he really needed was Sasuke's confirmed beliefs in the same feeling, with matching black orbs, they gave away nothing but fear.

He saw it, and believed it, but he needed to hear his own words say why.

"Forget it, it was nothing." Sasuke sighed, he was so close to saying it, so close to saying why. But, he refrained, he was probably just imagining it. Most

of the time he was.

Then why did he have this indescribable feeling about this place?

–

After much bitching, Sasuke had finally given in, after choosing his room on the very top floor, being the master bedroom, as Itachi scoffed at him, seeing him as 'ridiculous for wanting that room and being simpler than that' choosing his room to be on the first floor instead, a good twenty eight feet or so from the kitchen.

"Simpler my ass." Sasuke grumbled. Leaving his door open, he got around to putting his stuff in a corner, with a naked mattress in the far far corner of his room, he sat on it, the slight bounce stopped in its wake, as the raven's breath hitched, his eyes slightly wide as he got that feeling again, ten fold.

It started in the pit of his stomach as if he had gotten kicked in the nuts.

The feeling crashed into him as if he had gotten physically slapped. Oh, it made him sick. Bad things were going to happen in this house, and now his chance was ruined at changing that future. And he had never felt more guilty than he did at that moment.

As his breath started to escape him, he heard thumping footsteps head up his stairs, Itachi was mumbling about something, walking into his room, he almost didn't notice Sasuke's state of stress.

He was walking towards his windows leading to his porch, until he glanced over at his little ray of sunshine nearly passing out. He ran over to his near sobbing brother.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" He took his shoulders gently before the air finally came flooding back into his lungs.

After nearly losing consciousness, he looked at him hopelessly. He still said nothing.

"What happened?" His older brother asked, wanting to ask so much more.

"I can't explain it." He gasped out.

"Sasuke, if you are having breathing problems, then you need to be examined immediately." Itachi said, trying not to let on his worried state. The younger brother scowled at him as if he were psychotic. Hell no.

"No doctor's. I am fine." He said, after some time.

Sighing, and knowing very well he couldn't push that matter. He got up, and ran his fingers through his hair. Opening his black eyes, he then frowned as he glanced at the curtains on the top. They were...ancient. Frilled. Gross.

"No." He mumbled to himself, before taking out of his pocket, a small box cutter.

Looking bewildered in Itachi's direction, he decided not to ask. He had 'that look.'

Creep.

–

After a few long nights of griping, and complaining, all the furniture was successfully moved in. Much to Itachi's disappointment, seeing Sasuke act liked nothing bothered him, he knew the house didn't sit right with him, and personally, he didn't like it much either.

But, he should have said something before they moved all their shit in.

And, he didn't.

–

"Sasuke."

He irritatingly kicked the door. The wood seemed to ignore him, as did his foolish little brother. He made a mental note to take the door off the hinges. Maybe that would show him.

Another rough kick, finally acquired some attention.

"Mmm. Go away." There was a soft mumble, barely audible.

"I'll go away when you get ready for school. Your uniform is hanging on your door, you better be ready in eight minutes or I come in there, and dress you myself." Itachi yelled at the creek of the door, nearly shivering at the mental image, he really really didn't want to actually have to do it.

Honestly, did his little brother have to be so childish all the time?

It made him smile, even if just a little.

–

Sasuke eventually came trudging down the stairs, almost as if he were in some invisible swamp that were swallowing his steps as he moved. But, it was understood, he was tired, so was Itachi.

The school uniform looked decent, it fit well, well pressed, black dress shoes freshly shined.

Words were not exchanged as nothing needed to be said. He grabbed a piece of toast, and headed out the door, and with nothing else that he had to do, since work hadn't started yet, he followed his younger brother outside.

Unlocking the doors, the young ravens got in the new car, put on their seatbelts and drove off, neither knowing something drastic and horrible was soon to come.

–

Arriving in front of the large school, Sasuke scowled again, it was too early in the morning for this shit. He leaned back and grabbed his rucksack from the back.

"You are already enrolled, I took the liberty this morning, all you have to do is ask for your schedule. It's very simple. Now, get out. See you at home." Itachi said casually before unlocking the door.

Sasuke said nothing, and did as he was told. He saw no one outside, as he figured everyone was in class. Good, he didn't want to be acknowledged by anyone, wanted to do his time, excel in every class as he always did, and then graduate.

Sounded easy enough. He sighed one last time dramatically, and then proceeded to take his first step towards the school he would soon come to hate.

The woman looked at him, and wanted to roll her eyes, so this was the kid they had been expecting, she knew he would fit in nicely, handsome boy, and that he was going to get into quite the load of trouble depending on who he hung around, she desperately hoped he chose wisely.

"Here it is, Sasuke Uchiha. First period has already passed, second period has just started, Room C6. There is a map on the wall. Have a lovely first day dear."

And with that she turned away from him as though he weren't there moments before.

Without muttering any thanks for her help, he headed off to find a map.

Soon to be on the third floor with no sense on which the right direction is, he realized he was most definitely lost. Gritting his teeth, he continued down the empty hall, turning a corner, he stopped and slowly went back a few steps when he saw he almost walked into a couple.

Although, from the looks of it, they weren't exactly _friendly._

A teenager, about his age, was holding up a slightly younger fragile looking girl against some lockers. With Sasuke being so quiet, he wasn't noticed.

"I want my money, and I want it _fucking _now." The boy with the spiky, short, brown hair said, looked beyond angry, and he looked as if he had fangs. Dark eyes bored into her quite unusual ones, they were white. Maybe they were contacts?

But, surprisingly, she didn't look scared, just said nothing as she was obviously overpowered by the boy.

"I'll get it, just be patient, Kiba-kun." She said calmly, slowly inching her arms out of his grip.

"I better, bitch." He hissed into her ear, before he let go, and roughly ran his strong arms down her skinny frame, past her long black hair, over her big, round breasts, and then kissed her as if she were a rag doll.

With her facial expression, it looked as if she hated it, her exotic eyes were tightly shut, and her tiny fists were balled. She did hate it.

Sasuke instinctively wanted to beat that Kiba dog into complete oblivion, but thought it best to not do a thing, it was not his business, nor would it ever be. Or so, he thought.

Kiba let go before long, after his assault on her body, and went in the opposite direction of which Sasuke was, thankfully. He didn't want that asshole to think he was some kind of pervert and was listening on purpose, and he especially didn't want _her _to think that of him too.

Not that it mattered of course, what she thought.

–

So, walking down the hall he came from, he carefully avoided the troubled girl, and found his class, he had found out that he had walked right past it. Idiot.

Standing before the magic door, he hesitated before he knocked twice softly. When he felt soft footsteps from behind him, oh shit.

With the door having yet to be answered, the girl from before looked at him.

He looked in her direction and finally got a great view of her beautiful face. She had a sharp jaw line that framed her face, white fluorescent skin that glowed, a small petite nose, small lips, cute smile, raven hair that came to her incredible eyes, she was...gorgeous.

He blinked a few times, "What?"

She had been talking, damn it.

And then the door opened, when she saw that she gently placed her arm in his before walking in, he felt like he wasn't being pulled by anything, was just following her willingly.

"I'm just gonna call you Crow, kay?" She says sweetly, gently smiling, he never caught the nickname but didn't really care as long as he could stay in her company, everything else just faded out. Even the whole classroom.

And then a voice snapped him to attention. It was the teachers. He looked rather odd. A big bushy mess of silver hair piled on the top of his head, leaning to the side, how did it do that? Also, his face was covered with a scarf.

"Sasuke Uchiha, is it? So happy for you to join us. Even if class started twenty minutes ago. You shall address me by my first name, I hate that last name 'respect your elders' crap, makes me feel old, the name is Kakashi, pleased to meet your acquaintance."

With that, Kakashi bowed dramatically. Sasuke nearly snorted at his sarcasm, then looked around the room for a place to sit, as well to make cruel judgement at how low class the school really was.

"Right. Where do I sit?"

"On a chair." Was Kakashi's smart ass reply. The class giggled.

Sasuke smirked. "Anywhere then."

And ironically enough there was a seat right in front of the pretty girl's seat. Perfect. No, not really, because he wouldn't be able to look at her, but all well. He was at least close to her.

She gently detached herself from his arm, slowly letting her fingers drag across his arm, and gave a small smile in his direction, while she slid into her seat behind him.

Her smile wasn't seductive, nor sultry, but cute. Innocent. But, he had a silly feeling she wasn't all that innocent, considering what he had seen not ten minutes earlier.

His black eyes followed her white ones, he had to bite his tongue to keep from smirking. He wanted to touch her. For some strange reason. He couldn't really explain it, she looked like a goddess in her school uniform.

Why was he so entranced?

–

It was lunch, finally. So far, starting from period two, Hinata was in all of his classes. Hinata. Such an amazing name. He found that out when she was leaving third period to ditch, "Hey Little Crow, my name is Hinata."

She then walked away. He was too stunned to think of a response quickly, not that she gave him much time. But, he was glad to know her name.

He was attracted to her, that much was for sure. Such a mysterious girl, he wanted to know more, and made it a goal of his to know more by the end of the year.

Why did it seem that to everyone else he could be cruel, mean, and cold to?

Not her though.

Not her...

–

The day had finally ended with her remaining absent. He looked. Somewhat. Then stopped immediately, knowing she was an independent girl and would do what she pleased. She was her own person.

Kids of all high school ages were crowding around, meeting up with friends, talking to their boyfriends, planning what to do this upcoming weekend, but she was nowhere to be found. A kid with blonde hair he had met earlier was there, Naruto, he thought?

The kid was downright obnoxious. Very loud, and completely inappropriate for when they were trying to dissect some weird amphibian.

After departing from said blonde, Sasuke quickly left class, avoiding him for the rest of the day.

With that, he began his route to his house, in the right direction, probably. What was with his horrible sense of direction? Apparently, he had just recently developed that bad trait. He thought it to be from his mother. That dumb woman used to get lost going to and from the kitchen some days in the old Uchiha estate.

Lost in his thoughts, he headed the way he had come from the previous morning.

Soon, he was at a streetlight. Seconds before the light changed, he felt a small pair of pale hands cover his eyes, "Guess who Crow?" The voice instructed.

His lips curled up, and a smile nearly escaped him.

"Could it be, the mysterious girl with the weirdest eyes I have ever seen?" He wondered aloud.

"Yeah, well that 'mysterious girl with the weirdest eyes you have ever seen' has a name, I'll have you know." She giggled slightly. Removing her hands, she pulled on him softly, to turn around and look at her.

"Hn, Hinata, I presume." Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

She blinked once. "Correct." Her voice was soft, and melodic.

"And, because I won such a difficult game, I believe I deserve a special prize." Sasuke exclaimed, looking suspicious.

"Oh? Well, hm. I think I have an idea." She cutely replied, looking proud of herself.

"So, where does this Little Crow nest? Hm?" She smiled, distractedly.

"I'm not very sure at the moment, the address is in my bag." He replied sighing.

"Ooh goodie." She says laughing. Getting behind him again, rather quickly, she grabs his strap, unbuckles it, and opens it, looking through his stuff. He didn't believe it. Glaring at her, while her eyes were looking at the different 'interesting' things in his bag, he replied, "Binder."

In which, she took it out.

Flipping through a few papers, "Found it."

Reviewing the paper, she clenched her jaw and looked at him, "You live in _that _house?"

"Yes." He replied shortly. Wondering what was wrong with it? Secretly hoping, no, needing for someone else other then himself, that something was in fact, wrong with the place.

"I know where that is." She smiled. Again, for the second time that day, she placed her arm in his, and for some reason, as good as it felt, it felt wrong.

–

Finally arriving at his house, they walked up his driveway, before she spoke.

"I know this house." She said, smiling slightly, with a sad twinkle in her eyes, she looked away to the fluffy looking clouds in the North. The breeze blew throughout her long black locks, as Sasuke nearly reached out to lightly cup her cheek. But, didn't.

"How so?" He asked softly.

"It was...rebuilt. After someone set it on fire." She said, looking angrily up at its wooden structure. She closed her eyes and inhaled softly, "Let's go inside, I wanna see how they remodeled it, from the outside, it sure is beautiful."

"Sure." He said.

He extended his hand out to hers, and she took it.

After gradually inspecting the house, she said nothing, Sasuke walked up into his room, and she followed. The door was open widely, as Sasuke didn't care due to his brothers absence. His eyes followed her wherever she went, tracing her slender fingers along the wall, his dresser, until her eyes met his.

Piercing. Alluring, strangely arousing...

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Never losing eye contact, until a crow flew into his window, cracking it square in the middle. The web crack spread into three swirling lines, almost making an eye.

Hinata sighed, "T-that scared me."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Not me." He lied.

He then had an undeniable urge to ask what they should do, and so he did, "So, what do you wish to do, Hinata?" His tone held that he didn't really care.

The girl then smiled sweetly, "Does it matter?"

She had a mischievous look in her eye, the kind of look that tells you she is up to absolutely no good. And, the sad thing was, he kinda liked it. And was pretty excited to see what she was up to.

Walking over with a sway to her walk, she arched her leg over slightly, so she bent over for him to be revealed, even if just barely. Sasuke was a virgin, by choice, he just never saw the time for such things. Not when he had precious school to attend. Right now, he had a few different thoughts on his mind.

"What are you doing?" He asks, slightly tilting his head. Almost disappointed, when she pulled a big bottle out of her bag, that was a dark bronze color.

Liquor? Really?

He saw what that shit did to people, but, he was too high class for that to happen to right? Where was the harm in drinking with the girl now? If that was what she really wanted, then why not?

"Ever drank before?" She asked curiously. Her grin growing with each passing second.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, eyeing the bottle up and down.

"Wouldn't want to take that innocence from you." She exclaimed, smiling the whole time.

"Open the bottle, Hinata." He stared at her blankly.

"We'll see who has the upper hand when it comes to that bottle." He smirked boyishly.

"I guess we will." She says, acting as if she knows not of what he speaks. Breaking the lid, she looked at him, and mumbled a 'cheers' before tipping the bottle into her mouth. Swallowing the bitter liquid, she extended her full hand to his, before he accepted without hesitating.

"Silly girl." He mumbles before doing the same, except taking a longer drink, the burning was unexpected, as he had fully lied to the girl, he had only seen his parents drink it, when he was younger, and had smelt it on his brother when he would come home some nights, but as far as the experience went, that was about it.

He nearly gagged, _'How fucking awful, why would people drink that shit?'_

He thought too quickly, before the buzz came rushing in, _'Oh.'_

Then with a pop, he removed the bottle, and was slowly licking his lips. Wow. Exciting. The head rush was nauseating at first, but now, it felt...good, to say the least. Different. And his body felt...warm. It was a completely new experience, and he liked it.

Hinata rolled her eyes, so much for him having 'the upper hand.'

Taking the bottle from him, she drowned her sorrows.

School tomorrow was gonna be hell. And for now, she could forget about the upcoming dread, and just enjoy herself. After the bottle was exchanged a few more times, they were both evidently drunk, and couldn't give a damn. This was now.

And right now, they felt good.

"Oh my fuck! I have a spec-ta-cular idea." Hinata looked at him with hazy eyes, and a bright smile. Sasuke was sitting Indian Style on the ground, but looked up at her, just as excited.

"Oh my fuck, what?" He asked, putting his fingers to his lips, and nearly choking on them.

"Let's go play games!" She yelled excitedly. She then fell on her butt, and ripped off her socks. It was too hot anyway, she told herself.

"What? Why didn't I think of it before?!! TO THE WAR ZONE!" He hollered throughout the large house as it echoed throughout.

"YES!" She yelled, grabbing the bottle and nearly falling on the way.

The ran down the hall, almost fell down the stairs, started going down the stairs slowly, successfully making it down both flights...eventually, before they ran to the closet, to put a tin bucket on her head, and a trash can lid to be held as armor (For Sasuke), they made it to the game console, looking ridiculous.

And then. It was on.

–

Well, this is a new story I am starting,

and

I am 54 pages into it so far...

So, I plan on continuing it for

quite sometime.

I will update when I get some feedback on this.

I hope you enjoyed, this is pretty edited. So, I shouldn't have mistakes.

-The Bloob

(Don't forget to kindly review. Thank you for reading.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Loveless Ending**

-Chapter 2-

-Trouble Forgotten-

For hours the game was played, until they couldn't play anymore. Close to passing out, with the bottle mostly gone, and their drunken stupor risen to the maximum capacity, none of their sentences made any sense.

And then they heard a car door close outside. Well, Sasuke heard it.

"Ahhh shittt Hinaana, git your...your... yeah, hand, give me the hands!" He yelled at her, before she barely managed. With a jerk of her arm towards him, she came crashing up and down on him, he couldn't even manage to keep from falling. And she was on him.

And they were wasted. And then...he heard the steps, soft thuds coming up to the house...

'_Shit shit, what is I gonna do, wow, she smells like Lavendar.'_

Gathering every ounce of strength, he pulled her up over his shoulder, grabbed the empty bottle, before finishing the last few drops, and ran as fast as a drunk person can run carrying another drunk person, not fast, but barely fast enough to make it up the first flight of stairs as Itachi walked in through the front door.

With a soft thud, he dropped himself and Hinata to the floor at the top of the spiral stairs.

"Holy Kami. That's was a close one, eh, Crow?" She mumbled. Barely conscious. All she wanted to do right now was sleep. And sleep for a LONG time...

"Yeah." He mumbled, fully prepared to sleep right there.

"Sasuke?" Itachi yelled up the stairs, echoing up through the walls.

"Yeah?!" Sasuke yelled, snapped out of his sleeping stupor. He was panicking. Was Itachi gonna come up? What did he want? Did his school call? Are the police looking for Hinata? Can I run? Did he know that I had been drinking?

Millions of questions probed his mind, when in all reality it was much simpler than that.

"How was school?" Itachi asked, taking off his shoes, "I wish to know how it went."

He then started up the stairs that Sasuke was at the end of, all the way up.

He mumbled another thing, along the lines of 'damn it, the bastard's gotta know everything that happens in the life, of mine or something.'

"It was good-d." He grunted as he packed on Hinata again, hoisted over his shoulder, it wasn't that she was heavy, not even CLOSE, its that he was drunk, and trying to multitask. Not a very brilliant idea.

"Oh?" Itachi exclaimed, while continuing up the stairs.

The same thing that had just happened, well, happened again. Sasuke barely made it up the stairs, as Itachi made it to the second floor.

"Where did you go, foolish brother?" Itachi sighed, taking out his ponytail.

After successfully dragging Hinata's limp body into his room like he was stuffing a body in there, he figured the best thing right now was to skip dinner, and just fall asleep. Guess Hinata was spending the night. All well. Would just have to tell Itachi, Hinata stopped by in the morning to get a ride.

Thinking of all these things in that short time, was when Itachi was right in front of his door, "What the hell Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I'm not feeling very...well." Sasuke replied slowly as to not slur.

"I think I am just going to go to bed." Sasuke grumbled, then finally crawling into his bed next to the unconscious beauty next to him. He had never slept next to anyone before, it was odd to just lye there. But, considering the situation, he just shrugged it off.

"Fine." Was Itachi's reply, obviously irritated, eh, he'd get over it. Sasuke thought. But, with Hinata and him liking to spend time together, obviously, he was going to have to start telling Itachi about her. And that wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

Before he could think of anything else, he fell asleep.

–

A few weeks passed, as Hinata and Sasuke's friendship grew, each and every day, she would come over, and they would drink, but make sure to be in his room by the time Itachi had gotten back. Some nights he would never come back, probably out with friends, Itachi had eventually caught wind of Hinata frequently staying over as Sasuke finally got the guts to tell him.

And, surprisingly, he didn't care.

But, the past two days, Hinata wasn't at school. And Sasuke didn't like it one bit. Looking around, he asked that one kid, Naruto, if he'd seen her, he said no, and that the last time he'd seen her, Kiba was with her.

"When was that?" Sasuke hissed at the blonde, he almost wanted to take his books and beat the living daylights out of said blonde.

"Umm, yesterday, they were leaving school last period, I saw them out the window of my car when I was ditching myself." He laughed sheepishly, before rubbing the back of his head self consciously.

"Shit." Sasuke muttered, before turning around and quickly walking to the end of the hallway, it was the end of the hallway, as he was about to put his books in his locker, he turned the corner to run into a skinny body. _His _skinny body.

"Hinata," He breathed. When he got site of her on the ground, she looked up and giggled.

"It's okay Crow. Sorry I was missing school, I was on...vacation."

She started laughing, and slowly picked herself up.

"I was about to go look for you. Where have you been?" He hissed at her, squinting at her eyes, they were a little bloodshot and tired looking, and she smelled something...weird. New kind of plant or flower or something? It was strong.

"What do you, what do you smell like?" He asked her when everyone cleared out as the bell rang. Someone of the other students looked at her and giggled knowingly, a few high fived her, a few others frowned, and others were asking what that smell was, and that it was familiar.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day." She laughed darkly, before yanking his arm after her towards the girls bathroom. He frowned, and looked around to see if anyone was around and looking, no one was. No one was in the halls, but he then heard a familiar beep from a golf cart down the hall, being the security.

Before he could get a good look, he was ripped into the bathroom, where did she get that sudden strength? It puzzled him. She kept pulling his arm until they were in the handicapped stall, that was when she threw him against a wall.

He could barely process what was happening, before he dropped everything as she kissed him, she brought both soft hands to cup his flushed cheeks closer.

Before his head could react, his hands instinctively grabbed her small waist and pulled her forward roughly as her hips met his. She then pulled back, breaking the contact.

It took the breath from them as surprised eyes and half lidded eyes met each other in a desperate need for more of that sweet and delicious attention. Bodies were on fire, and it ignited more each time it made contact. She then tore her eyes away from his and looked at the toilet.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Sit on it." She commanded, moving her two fingers over yonder.

"Why?" He asked, thinking she was making no sense. Which, to him, she wasn't. Little did he know, it was all part of the dirty plan.

Her eyes then flashed back to him, secretly asking if he was questioning her.

She took a short four steps to his lean body and grabbed the hems of his dress shirt under his jacket and tore at the opposite sides, tearing the buttons off.

'Ahh.' He moaned slightly, feeling her nails skin his flesh. For some strange reason he wanted more, and decided to obey his goddess.

He leaned back to the toilet and sat slowly, his eyes never leaving her, they were both panting still from the kiss, only moments earlier, he liked it when her mouth assaulted his, even if it did taste like that plant, which he still wanted to know what it was.

As soon as his bum made contact with the porcelain, she ran to him, and crawled onto his lap, straddling him, with no hesitation, this was certainly...different.

The lack of weight she had on her was nice, until he figured out what she was doing, as she started grinding on him..._there_. Closing his eyes tight, he tried not to let himself make a response, as he didn't want to have sex with her in their dingy school bathroom, but it was too late.

It felt too good. She sighed into his ear, as she started to feel him respond. Grinding at her opening, despite all the clothing only turned her on that much more. She never really quite knew why she was doing this, and remembered when she was a shy, little girl, who would never dream of such a thing that she was doing now. But, she didn't care anymore.

That girl was dead.

A few more seconds of dry humping him, she then felt the full extent of his long, and thick length, panting coming from both of their aching bodies, he then started lifting her, continuing the delicious grinding that felt so incredible.

A certain tingling started erupting from her inside and she knew she wanted to finish, she was aware of what it was, just had never experienced it.

For Sasuke too, his breathing was very restrained as a drop of sweat formed at his brow, his pants were hurting his erection and he wanted some kind of release, but didn't know if he could reach it. He wasn't very aware of what was happening, but he didn't care neither.

That was when she kissed him again, and he couldn't have wanted anything more. He started thrusting harder as her cries got louder with each passing one, her entrance was soaked as he smirked at it.

He knew she was just as close as he was. Her black bangs stuck to her forehead slightly, as did his. Moving her hips in a certain angle got him to grunt, as she slightly smiled.

As great as this was, he wished he could be fully inside her, instead of just rubbing on her.

"I'm almost..." Hinata trailed off, before looking up as her eyes closed.

"I...me..." Sasuke was grunting, before Hinata grit her teeth as she saw white when she came. The world seemed right to her, and Sasuke fit perfectly, she didn't want him ever leaving.

Not moments after, Sasuke came also. Wonderfully messing up his black trousers on the inside, since he enjoyed going commando. He closed his eyes, as he sucked in his would be audible moans.

Hinata felt Sasuke lean in on her busty chest and just lye there, almost catching her by surprise, she sighed, she didn't care, she then rested her arms on the top of his head, avoiding his spikes in the back, and sighed again. Her panties felt sticky, and she was sure some was trailing down her inner thigh, but none of that mattered.

Sasuke could hear the girl's heartbeat begin to settle, and his own as well. Instead of moving, they just sat there silently for the next few minutes, perfectly content with their own lives.

–

Later that day, Hinata and Sasuke laid in his bed, fully dressed and not touching. Sasuke had a few things to ask her, and she knew that. He just had to ask them.

"Hinata." He spoke plainly.

Without sparing a glance next to her, she knew he was going to ask about her past, where she lived, what she was doing? And, she would have to lie, she didn't have a choice, maybe a few things she could tell the truth, but other things, definitely not.

"Are you a...virgin, Hinata?" He asked in a ghost-like whisper, partially afraid of the answer.

"Technically. Yes. I **never **gave consent for any of the times I was forced upon." She answered truthfully.

His eyes widened and snapped over to her apologetically, and out of shock. Her eyes met his as she smiled barely. It hurt to talk about it, obviously.

Deciding not to ask, out of respect for her, he kept his mouth shut on the matter.

"Your almost never home, not that I am complaining, with how deeply I care for you, but why aren't you ever there?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at his ceiling.

She sighed. "I hate my father, my mother died when I was six, I have a younger sister that my father is quite proud of and has not a problem with, I have a cousin who goes to another school, but visits from time to time. My father hates me as I hate him, and won't accept me, so, he enrolls me in school and promises to keep everything taken care of as long as I don't ever go back."

She then tapped her foot to the right to meet Sasuke's shins, he was about six inches taller then she was after all.

"Your current...residence?" He asked hesitently.

"With...Kiba." She whispered...

Sasuke snarled, and sat up, turning to her, "What? Why? He's a fucking inconsiderate bastard, I saw how he touched you, and he's...he's into bad things Hinata."

Seeing her confused expression, he got up, and tightened his fist angrily.

"I don't have a choice... he...I don't want to talk about it. Please, I don't wanna fight." She nearly started sobbing as the emotional trauma finally caught up with her.

"Fine." He shut off. Sitting there staring at his floor intently, trying to not let it bother him. But, it did, no matter what was said. He had to figure something out, something. Maybe she could move in with him? It was a possibility.

But, Hinata knew better than that, even though, most of the time she was calling him by his real name, sometimes, her original nickname for him slipped out, yet it still never bothered him.

Inhaling deeply, she knew his behavior, and he was just pouting. She could fix that. Itachi was down stairs with a friend, and they would be leaving soon. So, she would just have to be extra quiet until then...

Crawling on his bed over to the edge where he was she whispered into his ear, "Little Crow, everything is going to be okay, you'll see? Come on, I mean this when I say it, you are the first person, apart from my mom, when I was a child, that I really care about, Sasuke."

That got his attention. He said nothing as normal, but turned his head towards her, eyes trying to detect she was lying. They found nothing.

Slowly but surely, she leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

'_I can never stay mad at her.' _Was his only thought before her hand started to drift down his slim and tight body to find what she was looking for.

Never took long.

Already burning for her touch, she grasped him between willing fingers and started stroking, it left him in awe as he could never resist the little temptress.

Gently, with her other hand, she pushed at his hard chest, until he laid back onto the bed.

Black eyes burned holes into his ceiling, as he eagerly wondered what the girl would think of next. Until he finally got the idea. Zipping down his fly, she grabbed him and encased him between lips, he gasped loudly in awe at the new experience.

Teasing him with her tongue, she licked him until he was fully erect.

Suddenly, the mouth that felt so great had left him, and the air from his open window hit him, giving him chills. His eyes then flew open as he felt a sudden weight on his upper thighs, just below his cock, where he could see her straddling him, with what he could see, she took off her panties, and was now all for his prying eyes.

She was bare, something he rather preferred, and gorgeous, he almost wanted to finish right there.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, not actually knowing if he could stop himself if she really needed him to.

She nodded her head a little, before cracking a smile. Moving her hair to one side of her shoulder, she leaned in and kissed him shortly, before leaning back and guiding his cock to grind against her, to be coated in her juices for the proper lubrication that he gladly accepted.

"One more thing, before," She said as she started unbuttoning her dress shirt seductively, and achingly slow in front of him, he didn't know how much more he could honestly take until he had a full view of her breasts that bounced out, still constrained by her bra, which unclipped from the front, Sasuke found out, when she guided his hands to do so.

Out fell her breasts to his awaiting hands as he felt her soft skin under her hands, and squeezed slightly, to which Hinata inhaled quickly. The second dress shirt he had put on, she soon discarded onto the floor.

How he wanted to be in her already.

She then looked down to unhook her uniform skirt from the side, to which she was left fully exposed to him, and surprisingly she didn't feel self conscious, like she thought she would, especially as she felt his cock twitch visibly on her inner thigh.

"One more second." She laughed as she saw him moan in frustration.

Getting up, her knees were touching the edge of the bed, leaning forward, he thought she was going to put him back in her mouth, to which he would have been quite happy about. Anything, anything, anything.

She put her slim fingers on the waistband of his pants and pulled down, successfully taking everything off, even off his feet, and threw it in the corner of his bedroom, twenty feet away. As she then heard the most glorious thing she could have heard at the moment.

The door slammed shut downstairs.

With that, she looked back at him with an evil smile.

He smirked back, slightly. Walking over to him, this time she did lean over and take him in her mouth, for him to pant, when she took him out again with a loud pop.

Slowly, crawling over him, yet again, she repeated what she did just moments before, she sat on his thighs again before-

"Please Hinata, stop teasing." He growled impatiently.

"Since you asked so politely," she whispered back. She positioned herself, and put his mushroom head in a little, while the invasion made her gasp, he was thick and long, and she had to adjust.

It almost felt like her first time again.

Deciding to deal with the pain, she lowered herself more, as he slid about half way in, earning a panicked and pleasured gasp from under, while she felt herself split a little.

Lowering herself inch by inch, he finally filled her completely, and that's when neither of them could control themselves anymore, she lifted herself to be resistant to having his cock wedged and then move freely within her, she forced herself to move.

After the stretching felt dull, then it was finally replaced by what she had been looking for.

She was soon bouncing on him as if she'd been doing it for years. She felt fucking amazing. She honestly didn't want to stop, she wanted to remain this way, so she wouldn't have to face her horrible reality.

Sasuke felt the same way, as he gently started lifting her as he did earlier that day. Except, this was so much better. To be inside this angel. He couldn't think of anything else or anywhere he would rather be at the moment.

Figuring that this position was too stimulating, and that he would finish long before she did, he decided to change things up a bit. Missing the end of the frame of the bed, he flipped her over, white flesh matching white flesh as it meshed together.

Before she could protest, he leaned forward and caught her lips and tongue, as they swirled around each other as in a dance. _'Uh, what happened? Wasn't I in control...ahh.' _Hinata thought, as the pleasure intensified to the feeling of her favorite high.

Her moans were somewhat kept to a minimum, as she didn't like her own sounds, but Sasuke thought the exact opposite, he wanted her to be louder, he liked her moans, they sounded perfect. Not like a slut, nor a porn star, nor something fake. But, genuine, he knew she was immensely enjoying herself as he was also.

The night was continued as the smell of sex filled his room. None of them cared though, three hours later as both bodies were drenched in sweat, that she sat up, and leaned against him pleasantly, he gently smiled into her raven hair.

"What do you want me to do, Sasuke?" She asked, unsure of what to do herself. She honestly, wanted to be told what to do, hence she asked.

"You...move in with me, then in a few years, finish high school, possibly get a scholarship, decide what college you wish to attend, hopefully at the one I am going to, finish college, marry me, and we live happily ever after." Sasuke whispered, smiling as he heard the smile through her response.

"I meant right now, Sasuke." As he saw her blush.

"We'll figure it out this weekend, okay?" He said.

It was a Thursday, almost a Friday. And as of right now, things couldn't have been more perfect.

–

About a week or so ago, Hinata thought it best that she leave some of her clothes at his house, since she was constantly there, as Sasuke fully agreed anyway.

Roaming through his closet, Sasuke was in the bathroom washing his face, and getting ready to shave again, he hated it, but about once a month it had to be done, but he knew he was way luckier than some people.

"Crow?" She called out to him.

"Yeah?" He responded, telling himself that she was the only one allowed to call him that, not even his children would be able to get away with it.

"We are gonna dress casually today, no uniforms, since you got my last clean one _dirty_ anyway." She giggled. He nearly cut himself with the razor as he remembered what he did yesterday.

"Sorry about that." He laughed. Inwardly, he thought it was hilarious.

"Don't worry about it, I am picking our outfits." She insisted.

"Great." He sighed.

–

Finally ready for school, they walked downstairs, twice, to go get breakfast. Itachi was already sitting there, looking very agitated.

"What's wrong, Itachi-san?" She exclaimed, while going to the fridge to get milk for her cereal.

Looking at Itachi, Sasuke thought he looked a little more then just tired. Possibly, a little strung out. As if he'd been up for days. He had dark circles under his black eyes, which made them stick out that much more, his hair looked oily and stringy, and he smelt a little funny.

"Nothing that should concern either of you, it is just work." He replied blankly.

Hinata knew what was really up. But, with Sasuke being as naive as he was, he wouldn't understand.

"I'm ready to go, aren't you guys?" Sasuke plainly asked, looking at Hinata just starting her cereal, and Itachi rubbing his temples with his keys being at the end of the table.

They both said nothing for about a minute and a half, "Sasuke, go wait in the car, be there in a minute, kay?" Hinata smiled.

Sasuke reached for his house keys and put them in his back pocket of his jeans.

"Hn, fine." He said, fully trusting them, and not being suspicious in the least bit.

He then went out the door, backpack slouching over his shoulder.

That was when Hinata turned her attention to the older raven, with a blank look on her face.

"How long have you been chasing?" She asked, twirling her spoon in her milk, hating to be the one to ask these questions, but seeing that he needed a fix, she was willing to help.

"Past three weeks," was his grumbling reply.

She had a guess as to what he was on, but had to confirm it first, so she asked.

"Which poison, might I ask?" She said, frowning slightly.

"Smack." He said, quietly, looking down at the table.

"What happened to your dealer?" She asked, sighing, and looking through her backpack to the secret pocket on the inside.

"Shot last week, in the Alley of Graves," He sighed as well.

She nodded her head, "I read about that, some of my boys were shot as well." She said, lacking the radiance in her sad and sarcastic smile.

"I have a half an ounce of pure, which I am willing to share, but, when I need it, you must return the favor, got it?" She asked, pulling a small bag out of the deadly poison that had today, ruined so many people's lives.

"Yes." He said, his eyes opening slightly more, ready to take his hit.

"I am going to take the car today, you are to take the other car as soon as you've cut this, and long after you've had your fix. Take a shower, and here." Hinata said, taking out of her bag, a small bottle of foundation, about his skin color.

"Cover those bags around your eyes, they give yourself away." She said, walking out with his keys.

As soon as she was gone, he looked at the bag, and smiled to himself, "Yes."

–

Walking outside, she saw Sasuke was already in the front seat, slightly glaring at her, she knew he was bound to say something, and he didn't disappoint.

"What took you so long, we don't have all day, you know." He grumbled.

"Shush, I just got the car for the day, and yes, we do have all day, so we're gonna go to my favorite place in the whole world." She smiled.

He frowned, and looked at her, "You have a license?"

He put on his seatbelt, as she did as well.

"Yep." She said simply, throwing her bag into the back.

"Hn." He said, looking out the window.

Pulling out of the long driveway, she drove past the school, sticking her tongue out at the place. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" He asked, looking at the different cars, as few of them passed their own.

"That's a secret, silly. Also, it's gonna take a while to get there, so we mind as well talk about something." She said, turning down the radio.

Looking at her curiously, he didn't even register the fact that they were ditching school, but asked anyway, "What do you wish to discuss?"

She though about it for a while, as they got onto the freeway, and she looked at him.

"Where's your family? You asked me about mine, I think you should tell me about yours. Well, tell me what you want, if it bothers you at all." She hesitated, keeping her white eyes on the road.

He didn't speak for several seconds.

'_Ah, to hell with it, I don't even care anymore.' _He thought.

"They're dead. Murdered, about seven or eight weeks ago." He said, almost regrettably, he barely felt a sting saying it, but heard her gasp a little at his lack of pain from the experience.

"I-I'm so sorry. It was stupid of me to bring it up, I won't again." She said, sniffling, but still kept her unique eyes on the road.

"Don't be." He said, putting his hands in his own lap, until he felt one warm, and slender hand grabbing one of his own. He looked back at her and lightly smiled.

"Let's talk about something else." She said quickly, lightly pulling her hand back to put them on the wheel.

"Like what?" He asked again.

"I dunno, I am bad at topics." She said, giggling.

"Tell me about Kiba, Hinata." He then said suddenly, glancing at her from the side, slightly clenching his jaw. He knew this subject wasn't one she was all too willing to talk about, but he had to know, he had a bad enough feeling about the guy already.

He saw the hesitation in her eyes. But, she started anyway.

"He was an old friend of my cousins, remember the one I told you about that goes to another school, but comes to visit me every once in a while? Well, his name is Neji, and all of us have a past. Not a very pleasant one, not one I wanted, but one that just _was_, Kiba and I used to date, as kids. I wouldn't even call it dating, since we were just adolescents. He was very sweet back then. And he was the world to me. But, one evening, everything changed." She said, as her voice trailed off slightly.

Sasuke decided it best to keep silent, while she continued at her own pace.

"He went to a party one night, something I was clearly not into, and something I tried to keep him from doing. But, he insisted everything would be fine, and went anyway. Neji was out with his girlfriend at the time, and I was home alone, my father was asleep as was my sister, he came home, and he was drunk...and he...and he..."

She then started sobbing softly, and Sasuke was at a loss for words.

He didn't know what to do. How do you comfort someone who was so broken? What was he supposed to say? He then got an idea, and hoped it would work. He had his license too, and was going to try and comfort her the best he could.

"Pull over, Hinata." He said softly, looking at her with suffering eyes, as hers matched his own, and reluctantly, she pulled over.

"Oh Little Crow." She sobbed, as she took off her seatbelt, as he did the same, she leaned over as far as she could and hugged him tightly. She sobbed into his neck, as he held her onto him for as long as she needed. He then pulled her entire body into his lap, and let her cry.

Sasuke had many thoughts as his broken girlfriend started calming herself, most of them angry because of what has happened to her, other thoughts of what he would do to Kiba, and about what he could do to help her forget her horrible past.

Eventually she sighed, and leaned on him, looking out the window, and whispered, "I feel better."

"I'm glad." He said, truly meaning it.

"Now, I don't know this part of town, since we drove for quite a while, but I would feel better behind the wheel, so just lead me to wherever you want, and I'll get you there, alright?"

He said.

Not planning on fighting it, she found his words sweet, and nodded.

He soon opened the door, before placing a short but meaningful kiss on her lips before sliding into the drivers seat.

–

I didn't think so many people would hate this story.

- The Bloob


	3. Chapter 3

**A Loveless Ending**

-Chapter 3-

-A New Beginning-

About ten or so minutes later, Sasuke pulled into the parking lot, before playfully glaring at his girlfriend to his right. She just plastered a smile on her rosy cheeks and got out, hiding the swell in her heart at being there.

"I didn't know that a carnival, of all places would be your most favorite past time." Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Mmhm." She said, locking the car and putting the keys into Sasuke's back pocket, to which he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close as they neared the entrance.

The carnival was huge, and one who didn't know the place could easily be lost, but luckily Sasuke had his human map warming his side, so the boy didn't care.

When they reached the entrance and greeted an odd girl with pink hair up in a ponytail and bright green eyes, he frowned at Hinata as he saw her reaching into her pocket in her jacket for money.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, raising a brow.

Was the girl mental? Did she really think she could get away with paying? What a laugh.

"Umm, paying?" She said, counting her money out. He rolled his eyes dramatically, as he pulled his wallet out and gave the girl a fifty before Hinata could get in another word. She gawked.

"Hey." She said, grumbling as she was putting her money back in her pocket.

"No." He said casually, as they walked away, when the girl was trying to call out back to them.

"You gave me too much, sir!" She yelled distractedly, looking back and forth from the money and the beautiful boy that she was planning on finding out more about.

"Keep the change, Sakura." He said back, putting his hand out, motioning for her to go away. Said girl, just shrugged before tending to her next customer.

"Don't think she remembers me," Hinata said, glancing back at her. Sasuke then shrugged at her, and replied.

"Where do you know her from?" He asked.

"Eh...doesn't matter." She then said, looking at him, and taking his much bigger hand into her own. She then led him into the bushes, while he looked at her questioningly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as she pulled out her purse, and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. They weren't.

"Remember the other day when you asked what I smelled like?" She said, slightly blushing, also remembering what happened not minutes after.

"Yeah? Why do you ask?" He said, frowning somewhat.

"Well, this is it." She said, as she pulled out a little baggy, of what looked like some kind of herb, it all being bright green. Unraveling the top, she inhaled and sighed out audibly.

"What is that?" He asked, when she put the small bag's opening to his face, as soon as he inhaled, he did the exact same thing she did, not realizing, it was a subconscious act. It smelled, strong, but oh so good. Almost reminding him of a skunk, but not so potent, nor disgusting.

"Weed." She replied, bringing her face closer to his, and inhaling out of the hole again.

"Isn't that shit bad? I heard it lowers your intelligence, makes you hungry, and gives you cancer?" He said, looking at it unknowingly.

She sighed, where the hell did he hear that load of crap from?

"One out of three of those is true." She looked at him blankly, lowering her arm with the green in it.

"It does make you hungry, also known as 'the munchies,'" She exclaimed, blinking.

"The rest," She continued, looking at him, "Are clinically proven to be myths." She said. Gently grabbing his arm, she sat down with him on the soft lawn.

He sat silently debating while she pulled her pipe out and packed in a bowl.

"Come on Crow, it'll make this place seem a whole lot more magical." She said, looking down at her pipe, while using her nail to pack it in more.

Sighing he looked down at it, and closed his eyes for a few seconds, couldn't hurt anyone, right?

"Fine." He said.

"That's the spirit. Now, just copy what I do, and remember to keep the smoke in for as long as you can," She said, looking down at the bowl, as she lit her lighter, put her mouth to the end, and her thumb seemed to cover some hole on the side of it.

After about thirty seconds of inhaling on her little, blue, glass pipe, she passed it to him, along with the lighter.

He took the pipe and put the end to his mouth, like she did, and lit the lighter, and covered the hole, and inhaled. He coughed slightly, as Hinata let go of the smoke, blowing it into the bush.

The piece was passed around about three more times before the bowl was fried.

And Sasuke felt fucking good. It was so hard to keep his eyes open, as his throat felt like it was on fire and was quite dry.

Paying attention to the bushes, he didn't notice Hinata clear the resin left in the bowl.

"What are you doing, man?" He asked, slightly smiling, his eyes following her movements slowly. Blinking felt like it took a few minutes, and his eyes felt tired.

"Clearing it." She said, inhaling the flame to the very bottom before it nearly reached her tongue.

Two more times of hitting it, she noticed, Sasuke playing with the leaves, and laughing to himself.

Looking at her baggy, she saw that she had about a half an eighth left, and decided to leave it. They were fine for now, and would possibly continue later, when the high calmed.

But right now, they were pretty gone, and both were smiling like a couple of idiots. She put her stuff away in her purse, and grabbed Sasuke's hand, looking at him and asking, "How do you feel?"

Trying to move his eyes to hers took a while, but he just laughed, "Fucking excellent. Actually, never mind, I feel 'fuxcellent,'" He laughed at the word he just made up.

"Sweet." She said, kissing him slowly, while nearly stumbling, she then took his hand, and led him to the line for 'Salamander's Pit.'

It was an intense red roller coaster and she knew he would love it.

Stoned out of their minds, she remembered making the buy a few days ago from her cousin, Neji, she would have to tell him that was some dank shit.

Aloud, she asked herself, "What was the name of that again?"

Sasuke frowned at her which quickly swirled into a smile, was she talking to herself?

"Name of what?" He said slowly, to keep himself from thinking she didn't say it out loud.

Geeze, he was so gone.

She then smiled widely, and said, "Sunshine Petals."

"Remember that later, so I can make sure I get more of that." She said, slightly off, smiling at no one in line particular.

"Kay." He said, laughing quietly.

"I would do anything for a hot dog right now," He exclaimed out loud.

"I bet you would," She looked over to him, there were a couple of guys in front of them, looking back at her and smiling in a friendly way, she made eye contact and recognized their eye dilation. Sasuke could care less about them though, they weren't doing anything that crossed the line. In fact, he was proud they were looking.

One with gray hair, young obviously, whispered to her, "Hey, are you holding?"

Her eyes soon drifted over to him, giggling, "Of course."

She then noticed he was sober.

Sasuke looked at her, squinting, _'Holding? Holding what? My hand? Well, yeah.'_

Then the other three boys behind him turned to her and started winking, but made no attempt to approach her. Sasuke rolled his eyes at their obvious immaturity. But, then thought of something when he was a kid, and started rumbling with laughter.

The sober kid looked at Sasuke and fully understood where his mind was at, and started chuckling at his antics, and looked back at Hinata with interest.

"Could I get a dime bag, perhaps?" He asked, wanting to be in their state, and also knowing his friends were just not into weed, but things of a different nature.

"Sure, just for you? Or, do your friends want in as well, I'm not carrying much, I'll have you know." She whispered back, feeling Sasuke start to regain his composure.

"Nope, just for me, thanks, my friends are actually frying right now, I'm into less serious things, obviously." The boy replied, nodding his head to his friends who were obviously having a good time.

Feeling Sasuke's hold on her hand give a slight squeeze, she replied the best she knew how, being stoned, and in a language that Sasuke wouldn't understand.

Suddenly, she had a better idea, "Sasuke, look at that weird tree over there that looks like someone's ass."

She pointed over yonder, and it worked, he looked slowly, smiling as he did it.

Looking around, she realized with how many people were packed by each other in line, that no one was focused on them, so while Sasuke was focused on something quite happily. She got to work, dividing her weed into a much smaller bag, that she had quite a few of, and reached out for his hand, looking as if they were shaking hands, but in reality, he was making a buy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hinata." She smiled, as he did the same, used to pulling off this act, many times over. Him trading the money, and her trading the grass.

"Pleasure to meet you too, I am Saito." He said, before he used his hand to 'scratch his stomach,' while putting the small amount of green in his pocket.

Sasuke still distracted, Hinata poked his side, bringing his attention back to her, and he squinted in her direction again, "Yeah?"

"The line is moving, sweetie." She giggled, still just as baked as before. He nodded slowly, grabbing the pole to start moving.

–

A few hours passed, as they both started losing their high, but it didn't matter, they had a hell of a lot of fun on the rides, both screaming as the ride was dramatically going too fast for _them._

Hinata looked at Sasuke's phone, seeing as she left hers in the car, and said to him, "Babe, we need to start heading back, school lets out in an hour and a half."

He nodded, and made sure he had everything, before they got back to the car.

Still a little stoned, Hinata got behind the wheel, used to driving in all kinds of different highs. Driving a little slower than normal, they made it back, just in time.

She pulled into the school's driveway, and parked in the front. High school students were still leaving, as she locked the car, and pulled Sasuke inside to collect their homework.

Once collected, they left.

–

Arriving back at Sasuke's house, they went in, carrying everything, and Hinata was relieved to see the other car gone. He better have done _everything _she asked.

Once in the kitchen, she saw everything clean, the smell was gone, and a note for her.

_Done. _

_I cut it, and left the rest in the bar, under the cabinet._

_I feel better._

_I owe you one._

_-I_

Luckily her boyfriend didn't see it since he went in the opposite direction, to use the bathroom. So she took the note and crumpled it, putting it in the trash, putting all of her books down, she quickly walked to the bar, and retrieved her prize, before quickly stuffing it into her backpack, knowing Sasuke never invades her privacy, so he wouldn't find it.

What he would think if he knew.

Even she didn't want to think of what would happen.

She wish she could quit.

But, knew she couldn't.

What a disaster she was.

–

Later after Sasuke and Hinata responsibly did their homework, they decided they needed to have another discussion about her future.

"As much as I fucking hate Kiba, I love you, so, would he be willing to be compensated for me having you permanently live here?" Sasuke asked, sighing.

"I would think so, yeah." She said, knowing it would _**never**_ be that easy. But, she wanted to give it a shot.

Until her phone rang. Walking over to it, she took off the charger, and answered knowing it could be anyone, since she didn't recognize the number.

"H-Hello?" She answered meekly.

"Hello cunt." Was the deep reply, chuckling as he heard her gasp.

Sasuke saw her reaction and knew who it was, he was immediately angry, and tried to snatch the phone from her.

He stopped when he saw her mouth the word, 'No.'

So, he then fisted his sheets until his knuckles turned white.

"What do you want, Kiba-kun?" She said, trying to keep the panic from erupting in her voice. She knew what he wanted, and she really didn't want to do it.

"I want my money, you have been avoiding me at school, ignoring my calls, and unless I get it now, I will come find you and slaughter you like a pig, bitch!" He growled through the phone. She heard some other voices in the background, and had an idea where he was.

"O-okay, Kiba, calm down please, I am on my way, alright? I'll be there in a half hour, but this is the last time that I come over there, I am collecting my shit and moving out, because this won't work anymore. I found someone to care for me, so I am not your problem anymore." She rasped, trying to show courage, she didn't even believe her own words.

She then heard his chuckle at the end of the line, and knew her words meant nothing.

"Bitch, you better be here in **twenty** minutes, with twice what you owe me, and I'll think about letting you leave, oh and I've seen that pansy ass your fucking now, and he doesn't scare me any, if you bring him, I'll shoot him right between the eyes, tell me I'm lying." He then hung up.

At a loss for words as the tears started streaming down her face, she felt hopeless. She knew what Kiba was capable of, and exactly how far he was willing to go. He was in a ruthless gang, and feared the worst for Sasuke.

But, she couldn't tell him this.

Plastering a smile on her face, she looked at him, with absent eyes, "Sasuke, could I borrow some money?"

As soon as she was on the phone with that bastard, he knew something terrible was gonna happen. He felt hopeless, for the second time that day. What had this poor girl gotten herself into?

Sasuke knew how to fight, exceptionally well, learning from his father since he was five, and every once in a while he would get a treat from his brother, but, this seemed far more serious than mere fighting. These were death threats. To the love of his life. There was no way he would tolerate that.

"Of course. But, if I give this to you, I have to go with you, my brother has a gun, and I have been practicing a long time. So, I don't want to hear any protests, I will hide in the back if I need to, but I don't trust you running in for whatever reason, and running out over the course of a few minutes." He said finally, giving her a look that had meaning.

She nodded slightly, because she had no other choice, they had to leave now, and that was that.

Gathering her money on the way down, that she had taken out of her backpack, she followed Sasuke to the safe on the second story. It was behind the bar, and code activated, he opened it, to retrieve a couple of hundred dollar bills and the keys to the locker for the gun in Itachi's room.

She counted out the doubled money, while he quickly grabbed a pair of gloves from one of the closets, and put them on, thanking the heavens Itachi purchased the gun illegally, so it couldn't be traced.

If shit was going to go down, and someone was going to be killed, it certainly wasn't going to be Sasuke or Hinata, and Sasuke had a few friends back home that told him how to get out of a sticky situation by being smooth. He was also glad he listened.

Hiding in the back, he put a black blanket over him, and stayed silent, while Hinata sped over to her dump of a house.

She really hoped no one got hurt that evening.

And hope was all she could do at the moment, knowing the police were out of the question, seeing as Hinata's mostly unknown past would be brought up, and she could be linked to a lot of things that were still a mystery today.

Seeing Sasuke's readiness for the situation brought up a few questions of her own, but for now she would keep them to the side.

They soon arrived in front of the dingy apartment, that was honestly, a way worse neighborhood than Konoha, confirming her money was in her pocket, she whispered to Sasuke, "Stay here, I'll be back in four minutes, promise."

She really wanted to believe her own words.

He growled back, "You better, otherwise, everyone gets shot." He said, really not wanting to do the job if needed. But, he would, if proved necessary, and he would have to make a few calls, while the mess was fully cleaned.

She got out of the car, and purposefully locked it, running inside.

The raven's sweat started to form, as one minute went by.

"Three left, Hinata." He said to himself.

–

The door was open, like normal, as she immediately walked past Kiba's, unnoticed, and collected her things, she didn't have much, but she grabbed it all, a few clothes, toothbrush, a necklace, a few books, and a stuffed dog, her katana, also, her weed, which was hid under her dirty naked mattress.

She then started to hear the dirty moan's coming from Kiba's room, and it made her cringe, poor girl, he forced everyone, Hinata felt her pain on that situation. As perfect as the plan was going, she tripped on a blood covered brick in the hall way and came crashing down.

And everything was going so well.

She quickly tried grabbing everything, while she felt the stinging pain of her eyebrow starting to bleed down the side of her face, when she felt the front door creak open, must be Sasuke, shit.

And then, Kiba's door opened, smelling like rotten sex and alcohol.

As soon as he saw her he smiled evilly. "Hinata, you made it."

He then brutally kicked her in her small ribs, cracking two of them. She got the wind knocked out of her and desperately tried to inhale while the world seemed to swirl a little, "Please stop it." She barely managed.

And then, her savior emerged. Sasuke rushed at him from the end of the hall, seeing red as he did it, he wouldn't pull out the gun until it was needed. Right now, he would beat him to death.

Hinata being close to passing out from the pain, watched Sasuke as he wailed on Kiba.

With a kick straight up into his nose, they all heard it crack, even the girl he was violently fucking earlier, as she gasped, obviously fucked up on something. Kiba's head connected with the back on the doorknob, and nearly made him pass out.

His blood splattered among Hinata and Sasuke, while it ran down his face.

Hinata saw his intent, he was going to kill him.

He pulled out the gun with his gloved hand, and pointed it directly into his right eye.

"Tell me to do it Hinata, and I will." Sasuke said, smiling at Kiba's agony. Kiba looked at him, and spit more of his blood on Sasuke, while he closed his eyes, he then got a grip on his neck, and waited for Hinata's word. But, it never came.

He was confused, as he looked at her. Almost forgetting what he was doing as she was obviously in agony, when she whispered, "He may be a bastard Sasuke, but he isn't worth it."

Almost disappointed, he cocked the gun, just to make Kiba flinch, smirked slightly, and put it away, shoving his head onto the brick Hinata had tripped over earlier. With that, he was knocked out.

With as much pain as she was in, she reached into her pocket, and took out the money, leaving it by the boy's unconscious body, she knew he was going to be pissed when he woke up, and would come back for them, but she would worry about it then, right now, they had to clean up the evidence that they were even there.

Sasuke then reached down gently and helped her up to her feet, and asked, "Are you okay?" He asked, feeling it a rather stupid question, but had to ask it anyway.

"I can walk, go get the trash bag, and I'll talk to the girl." She wheezed.

He nodded, and as he was walking out to the car, he stopped before, "But, after all this we are going to the hospital, and saying you fell down the stairs."

"Kay." She said, slowly making her way into the room where the naked girl looked dazed, she recognized the girl, and knew she wouldn't say anything, but had to confirm it.

Sitting on the bed, with the blood drying on the side of her face, she made eye contact with the girl for a moment.

"I know who you are, Nana, and I know where your family lives, I know you have a daughter, and where she goes to school. So, basically, I know too much about you. I also know you are high, but you would do well to remember these words, if you tell anyone what you saw, I will find your family, and I will find your daughter, and I will kill them in front of you."

Hinata sighed again, she didn't mean a word of the killings, but she wasn't lying about knowing her information, and was well informed of knowing Kiba wouldn't utter a word with his lifestyle being the way it is.

The girl's eyes filled with tears as she remembered Hinata, she knew she would do it, if she had to, and so she nodded. "I promise."

"Good." Hinata said, she got up from her uncomfortable position with her broken ribs, and slowly made her way to the hall, to pick up her things and to find Sasuke already cleaning the blood, collecting the brick, taking off Kiba's shirt, and scrubbing the wall where her blood had splattered to.

After she looked at him, to make sure he had cleaned everything, she started taking off Kiba's dirty shoes, and put them in the bag as well.

She then made sure she picked up everything necessary, including her things, and started walking out the hall, feeling more guilty then ever, but with all that went down, she was glad no one was killed.

–

After everything that happened, they were at the trunk of the car, he took off the plastic hair net he had, and the sweater, with the gloves included, and put them in the bag, before closing the trunk.

A job well taken care of. Feeling no remorse for the situation, because he was such a bastard, he got in the front seat, and obeying every street law existing, made it to the hospital, going over the story he and Hinata had about her falling down the stairs.

They soon arrived.

–

Not having to fake that he was truly worried about Hinata's condition at the hospital, the story was bought, and his insurance covered her.

Since it didn't take long, they were both back at his house within the hour.

With a few wrappings around her rips and some gauze taped over her eyebrow, the only thing left was to burn the evidence.

And so they did, when they got 'home,' they had a nice little campfire in the backyard, burning everything in a metal trash can. And then, they felt relieved.

Around dinner time, Sasuke grabbed her hand, and they walked back inside, him carrying her belongings, and her leaning on him for support.

Sasuke had a strong feeling that it was over. But, in reality, it was far from over. And only Hinata knew that. But, as of right now, they could breath.

"Can you walk, babe?" He asked her, eyeing her bandages.

She smiled slightly, and replied with a soft, "Yes."

"Okay, well, you go get your things settled in my room, and I have to make a few calls, is there anything you prefer for dinner?" He asked, looking at her.

"M'kay, umm, I want rice balls, and home made ramen, think you can pull that off?" She asked quietly, trying to crack a smile.

"Absolutely." He said, trying to have faith in his lacking of cooking skills. About to head for the pantry, he stopped to listen to her, "In case your no good, here." She said, reaching into her bag to find a small cookbook her mother made long ago, it was old and tattered, but still held together.

"You can't go wrong with that." She smiled, as she turned to go upstairs.

"Thanks." He mumbled, grabbing the said book from her fragile hands, and opened it to the world of great cooking.

Finding the meal she was asking for, he went to grab all the ingredients.

–

Barely making it up the stairs, Hinata was in silent tears, not just because of the excruciating pain she was in, but from the whole situation. She never wanted any of this. Never.

Why did she have to bring Little Crow into this? He was so innocent. It was not his fight. And she knew that when Kiba regained consciousness, he was going to bring the fight to his doorstep. And the worst thing was, Sasuke didn't care. He would stand by her no matter what.

She didn't deserve him. Not at all.

Thinking of all the problems she was sure he was used to seemed so minor to what was bound to happen soon, she started picturing what his 'problems' were, and almost laughed at the insanity of it all, that had broken her down to pieces.

Him being at school, trying to escape the fan girls, him being a complete asshole to everyone except her, he had no friends because of his unwavering attitude. Him keeping his grades perfect, him being a loner because of his sheer beauty.

Such little problems!

Why oh why did he have to like _her?_ She was a wreck, and yet he didn't care, he saw her as someone to love unconditionally, obviously.

But then, she looked at all those things he had done for her and immediately felt like a selfish ingrate.

Sure, she didn't want any of her problems to be his problems, but she knew he knew what he was doing, he was far from stupid. Also, the memory of how aware of how to clean the crime scene he was.

She then gasped, did he kill his parents? But of course she wouldn't judge him, she knew there had to be a perfectly good explanation for all of this, but maybe...Sasuke had a little something he was hiding as well.

Deciding to stop her thoughts before she got ahead of herself, she also decided to start being grateful, maybe he was the one to stop all this nonsense, and help her restart everything.

Maybe.

She then continued to put her things away, well, the very little she had. She had never imagined things would escalate to this level of a disaster.

Calming herself somewhat, she took a deep breath, and told herself that once everything was figured out, things would get better, they had to, right? Wiping away her tears, she continued putting her things away.

–

The smell was mouth watering, Hinata smiled to herself, getting memories of her mother. The woman really did know how to cook. She really did miss her.

Slowly walking down the stairs, she finally made it to the bottom, inwardly wondering what Sasuke would think of her redecorating skills in his bedroom. Also. There was Itachi, he still didn't know she had moved in yet.

She didn't think that conversation was going to be very pleasant.

Shivering over what she thought was to come, she pulled her thin blue sweater tighter around her frame, although carefully over her ribs.

Walking down the long hall, past Itachi's room, into the kitchen, she genuinely giggled at what she saw. It was just too cute.

Sasuke was in a mess of food, with a black apron, and a frown deeply engraved into his perfect features. Honestly, the only thing that was missing was a chef's hat.

Hearing the muffled giggles from about twelve feet away, he turned his concentrated gaze towards her, and glared playfully.

"Your dinner's almost done, DEAR." He said, emphasizing the last word for dramatic affect.

Moving slowly, and painfully to the barstool, she replied, "Thank you, h-hun."

And that was when they heard the door open.

–

Sitting around the family dinner table, sighs weren't restrained. Mostly coming from Itachi, while Sasuke explained the situation to him, well some of it.

Hinata silently ate her very delicious food, non-surprisingly, and waited for him to finish, before she politely spoke.

"Itachi-san, if it is not acceptable for me to stay here, I understand, I can always stay with one of my friends or something, I am not your responsibility, and never will be, b-but, it is your decision."

Hinata finally finished saying, nearly wheezing again with the pressure on her ribs. With that being said, Sasuke looked from Itachi back to Hinata, seeing her blushing cheeks.

"You aren't going anywhere." Sasuke mumbled, while cracking his knuckles.

While unnoticed to Sasuke, Hinata saw that Itachi looked _better. _As if he had cleaned up a bit, probably had a fix earlier. With a beginner, he would be able to pull off looking normal for a few more months before it started getting to him, on and off he was, obviously.

So that was how he was pulling it off. Well, he did have work after all.

The man's eyes were the only give away to the educated.

They looked empty, while he was a very attractive man, his skin didn't lack so much color, the rings had shrunk, not entirely, but noticeably, and he apparently, washed his hair. Just a tired looking workaholic.

The man thought for a few minutes, closing his sleepy eyes, and thinking the situation through. He could no doubt, support two middle aged teenagers, financially, at least, hell, he could have twelve kids the same age and it wouldn't be problematic.

But, the thing was, he wasn't emotionally there for Sasuke, he couldn't be, he was too busy with work, or friends, there was always something. Maybe this poor girl could be?

She seemed to do well enough, he really did seem happier with her around, and he did owe Sasuke for what happened. He owed him huge. Before, Sasuke was not a happy person, he never really had any drive. His interest was always in violence. So, nothing socially acceptable.

Socially.

He finally made his decision.

"Fine." He said simply, as if he didn't just think back ten miles.

"Fine?" Sasuke asked, scowling, while Hinata's neck snapped up quickly to meet his gaze in silent gratitude.

"Fine what?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

"Since I am in debt to you for certain things of the past, and I got you nothing for your birthday, she can stay. On a few conditions." Itachi said, grabbing a green apple from the middle of the table.

The younger raven sighed, relieved that they could be together.

Hinata smiled, she could live with conditions. Especially here.

"Of course Itachi-san, what are they?" She said, barely containing her excitement.

"Number one: I pay for everything, no exceptions."

He started, as he took a small bite of the sour apple, swallowed and continued.

They waited, while Sasuke fully agreed with the first condition. He hated it when she tried to pay for anything, it made him feel inadequate. And that was not acceptable. A lot of the money Sasuke had, was really his, due to years of saving, since he had no one to buy anything for, that has now changed.

Hinata, on the other hand, didn't really like rule one, but she would accept it, she wasn't a selfish girl, getting only what she needed, nothing more.

"Number two: this boy, Kiba, you are not to make contact with him ever again." Itachi said, looking at her ribs, and slightly shaking his head.

Blushing in embarrassment in letting such a thing happen to her, she nodded slightly.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, but stayed silent.

"Number three: you are to keep your grades up at all times, you are here to better your life, are you not?" Itachi said, taking another bite, but keeping his intense gaze in her direction.

"Yes, Itachi-san, thank you." She said, finally meeting his gaze, and accepting it.

Reviewing the simple conditions his brother just mentioned, Sasuke would make damn sure that she kept up her end of the bargain.

"Well, that is it, you are almost excused, you shall share this until I make arrangements for you, Hinata," He said, reaching in his pocket for the keys to the sedan and handing them to her.

Her mouth made an _o_, while Sasuke grinned, a rare thing, at his brother, and said his thanks.

"Thank you, Itachi." He said, while Hinata regained her composure, and looked at the elder sibling with tears in her eyes. And she thought she was done shedding tears.

"Thank you so much." She said, getting up from the chair and gently hugging the generous man. He sighed, and continued eating his apple, while he replied.

"Welcome to the family, Hinata."

Even at that point, Sasuke didn't mind the touchiness, this was a dream come true.

When parted, Hinata went to hug her boyfriend, gently as before, but a hug nonetheless. She was so happy, this was the beginning of her life, and she was with the person she cared for most in life.

Already down the hall, Itachi said two things, one good, one questionable, but Sasuke didn't care.

"Tomorrow, with it being Saturday, you and Hinata will go shopping for new materials. Fill the car up, you know where your credit card is. Also, Hinata, I need to have a private conversation with you later this evening. I expect you back at the table at one." He said, before he could be questioned, his door shutting firmly.

Sasuke shrugged, while Hinata looked down, she was pretty positive she knew what about.

The two beautiful ravens than proceeded upstairs, halfway **up** the stairs compared to _down _the stairs was a completely different story for Hinata's condition, so Sasuke then gently picked her up, with no effort, and took her upstairs like a treasured bride on her wedding night.

With four or more hours left, they celebrated by making, slow, passionate love to each other.

–

I'm REALLY trying on this story, so give it a chance guys. Also, I never answer reviews, maybe I should.

To review one, yummyswirlz: I did, be happy. ^^

To review two, Lonley Soul 101: Sorry the chapter wasn't very efficient, I will try harder.

To review three, Sepsis: Yes, as you can see, this story isn't supposed to be a very happy one. Unfortunate, but true.

To review four, windlight: Yep, I try to stay in character. You'll find out everything! :)

To review five, LadyGhost92: Lol, I remember my friend saying that once when we were trashed, I never thought it lost its hilariousness. Hahaha.

To review six, (same chick, lol, I think): Yes, she is. :/ I'll explain everything soon.

To EVERYONE: I hope you liked this chapter, lemme know. Lol.

-The Bloob


End file.
